


Rule, Britannia!

by kanako91



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Momenti patriottici a caso, Morning Sex, Nessuno ne può più di sentirlo cantare, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Richard canta canzoni inglesi sotto la doccia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando due americani hanno una relazione con un inglese, devono tener conto dei suoi momenti patriottici… anche quando sono poco opportuni. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule, Britannia!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milla984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/gifts).



« _Rule, Britannia! Britannia, rule the waves! Britons never will be slaves!_ »

Svegliarsi con Richard che cantava a squarciagola sotto la doccia era divertente quanto Lee che tirava via le coperte con l’invito di smetterla di poltrire e indossare le scarpe da camminata. Qualche volta avrei dovuto lasciare il telefono acceso, così le chiamate mattutine dei miei clienti londinesi avrebbero fatto capire a questi due quanto fossero molesti... se non fosse stato che, per quelle poche volte in cui potevamo essere tutti e tre insieme, potevo mettere il lavoro da parte senza rimpianto.

Un Richard canterino non mi avrebbe fatto cambiare nulla di quell’angolo di pace.

Infilai la testa tra cuscino e materasso, con un grugnito.

Purtroppo, però, ero già sveglia.

E, a giudicare dal movimento alla mia destra, lo era anche Lee.

«Che tortura» mugugnò lui e si fece più vicino a me.

Gli lanciai un braccio intorno alle spalle, mentre si sistemava meglio al mio fianco.

Il cuscino si sollevò e io aprii un occhio. Nello spazio che si era creato, spuntò il faccino assonnato di Lee, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, un’ombra di barba da rifare e i capelli in disordine. Forse perché l’ultima cosa che avevo fatto, la sera prima, era stato scompigliarglieli per, ehm, risolvere il pasticcio che avevo fatto quando glieli avevo tirati.

«È davvero una buona soluzione?» Aveva la voce impastata dal sonno e, se possibile, era ancora più bassa e ruvida del solito.

«Prova». Mi tirai indietro e lo spinsi sotto il cuscino con me. «Senti la pace?»

« _While thou shall flourish great and free_ » giunse la voce di Richard dal bagno, « _the dread and envy of them all!_ »

Lee ridacchiò e gli premetti le labbra sull’angolo della bocca.

«Ti confesso che _non_ sento la differenza».

«Forse siamo in troppi sotto lo stesso cuscino» gli dissi, mostrandogli la lingua.

«Ah sì?»

Il cuscino sparì da sopra la mia testa, la voce di Richard si fece ancora più chiara, e mi lanciai su Lee per togliergli il cuscino di mano.

«Ridammelo! Non posso ascoltarlo, è insopportabile!»

Lee scoppiò a ridere e lanciò il cuscino ai piedi del letto, per afferrarmi e stendermi sopra di lui. «Ti avevo detto che non era una buona idea restare coinvolta con un inglese».

Mi sollevai sugli avambracci per guardarlo in faccia, mentre lo sentivo premere contro il mio basso ventre.

«Non ero io quella che ha iniziato a uscire con lui». Gli presi il mento e gli posai un altro bacio sulle labbra.

«Be’, parlavo per esperienza, avresti dovuto fidarti» disse Lee e, con una mano dietro la nuca, abbassò il mio viso verso il suo. Mi passò la lingua sulle labbra schiuse e come potevo dirgli di no? Mi sistemai meglio su di lui, con le gambe strette ai suoi fianchi, e aprii la bocca per dargli un bacio come si deve, alito mattutino e tutto.

« _Still more majestic shalt thou rise, more dreadful, from each foreign stroke_ ».

Sollevai la testa. «Gli do io un _foreign stroke_ , se non la smette subito» borbottai e mi lanciai di lato, o almeno, feci il tentativo, perché Lee mi tenne stretta a sé e rotolammo sul letto finché non mi ritrovai sotto di lui.

«Dove vorresti andare?»

«Sotto la doccia».

Lee inarcò le sopracciglia, con un sorrisetto. «Qua abbiamo una questione interna da risolvere». E con quelle parole, premette tra le mie gambe, facendomi sentire _la gravità_ di quella questione.

Gli strinsi le gambe intorno ai fianchi, il labbro inferiore tra i denti. «Mi sembra una questione di tutto rispetto, ma–», rivolsi lo sguardo dalla porta del bagno a destra.

« _–will but arouse your generous flame!_ » cantò Richard.

Al diavolo Richard e i suoi momenti patriottici, che continuasse a cantare!

Afferrai la testa di Lee e mi sollevai verso di lui, per incontrare la sua bocca ancora una volta. Il suo mento era ruvido di ricrescita, il suo petto liscio contro i mie capezzoli. Lui si strofinò tra le mie gambe e io mi strofinai contro di lui, mentre il piacere montava dentro di me e le sue mani trovavano un seno e lo stringevano, così grandi e calde e forti. Gemetti contro la lingua di Lee. Avrei voluto articolare una qualche parola, ma mi era difficile anche solo dirgli “sì!”

«Cosa state facendo senza di me?»

Aprii un occhio e vidi Richard in piedi di fianco al letto, in accappatoio, i capelli bagnati pettinati indietro. Stringendomi meglio contro Lee, presi il cuscino su cui avevo la testa e glielo lanciai contro.

«Vai via, _aragosta_ , lascia noi coloni in pace dopo averci torturati per secoli».

Lee si sollevò sui gomiti con una risata e guardò Richard oltre la spalla. «La prossima volta, mettici di meno a fare la doccia. Non cantare potrebbe aiutarti».

Richard strinse le labbra in una linea, che non era mai una linea dritta perché le sue labbra avevano una forma ad arco deliziosa che non andava persa in nessuna sua espressione. Non riusciva a sembrare neppure del tutto infastidito, perché sapevo che non lo era. Con ogni probabilità, stava lottando per non ridere anche lui.

«Che voi non apprezziate le canzoni patriottiche della mia nazione, non mi impedirà di cantarle come e quando voglio». Richard sciolse il nodo dell’accappatoio, per poi toglierlo e gettarlo sulla sedia al fondo del letto. Nessuna incombenza lo obbligava a depilarsi il petto, che era coperto da una peluria poco più chiara dei suoi capelli, e a radersi la barba, che era di quella lunghezza giusta per essere soffice anche solo da guardare.

« _When Britain first_ » iniziò Richard, con tono basso, e poggiò le mani sul bordo del materasso.

«Oh, no, ricomincia!» esclamò Lee e tirò un calcio in direzione di Richard.

«Vai, Lee! Più in alto». Non scalciai pure io, perché stavo benissimo com’ero, aggrappata con le gambe ai fianchi di Lee. E se c’era qualcuno con un raggio di azione più ampio, era lui, con quei trampoli che si ritrovava.

Non che si stesse mettendo d’impegno a colpirlo _davvero_.

Richard scosse la testa, con un sorrisetto. « _At Heaven’s command arose from out the azure main_ » continuò, salendo con un ginocchio sul letto. Al calcio successivo, afferrò la caviglia di Lee e si avvicinò a noi, continuando a cantare: « _this was the charter of the land, and guardian angels sang this strain_ ».

Guardai Lee e lui annuì. Si gettò di lato e io mi lanciai addosso a Richard, costringendolo disteso sulle schiena.

« _Rule Britannia_ » finì affogato contro il mio petto e Lee, ora libero, sedette sulle gambe di Richard e lo afferrò in una mano.

La risata strozzata che rovinò il secondo “ _Britannia_ ” mi compensò quasi per il risveglio brutale. Per eliminare quel _quasi_ , mi bastò vedere la mano di Lee stretta intorno a Richard, più pronto di quanto lo avessi creduto.

Mi strinsi il labbro tra i denti e, quando incontrai lo sguardo di Lee, annuii. Lui passò la mano su e giù su Richard, che emise un ansito che non voleva essere nessuna parola di quella canzone infernale, solo un semplice e delizioso ansito contro la mia pelle.

Le braccia di Richard passarono dietro la mia schiena e mi spinse verso il suo petto.

« _Britannia rule the waves_ » cantò, le guance che lottavano per non tirarsi in un sorriso.

«Oh, ti sbagli» dissi e, presa la sua testa tra le mani, procedetti a baciar via quella canzone stupida dalla sua bocca. Profumava ancora dalla doccia e la barba era morbida sotto le mie dita, quanto le sue labbra che premevano sottili e implacabili contro le mie.

Richard mi accarezzò la schiena con una mano, mentre l’altra scivolava lungo le mie cosce per sfiorare la peluria tra di loro. I suoi fianchi si sollevarono, mentre nel petto gli rombava un gemito, e avrei voluto tanto vedere cosa stesse facendo Lee. Avrei potuto indovinare dalle reazioni, anzi, avevo una mezza idea. Immaginare la bocca di Lee intorno a Richard mi fece spingere contro la sua mano.

Interruppi il bacio solo per guardare oltre la spalla e scoprire che avevo ragione. Le dita di Richard si strinsero intorno a una ciocca dei miei capelli, mentre con l’altra mano mi accarezzava piano tra le gambe, in maniera distratta, il respiro erratico.

Lee sollevò lo sguardo mentre percorreva con la lingua la lunghezza di Richard. Avrei voluto essere in una posizione migliore per guardarlo.

« _Britons never_ » canticchiò Richard, con un sorrisetto, e strinse un mio capezzolo tra le labbra.

Inarcai le sopracciglia, e lui continuò: « _will be slaves_ ».

Guardai di nuovo Lee. C’era un modo per guardarlo e tenere occupata quella boccaccia canterina e, nel sollevarmi da Richard, vidi Lee sorridere. Aveva capito anche lui e si mise a sedere sulle gambe di Richard.

«Non sarete mai schiavi, eh?» dissi a Richard, sedendomi sui talloni vicino alla sua testa.

« _Never, never, never will be slaves_ » fu la sua risposta. Si sollevò sugli avambracci, lanciò uno sguardo verso Lee e inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ti sei fermato per qualche motivo?»

«Ehi, Millie, questa _aragosta_ crede di aver vinto, secondo te?» mi chiese Lee.

Il sorrisetto che Richard rivolse a entrambi mi fece sospirare.

«Temo proprio di sì». Lo tirai giù disteso e mi posizionai con le gambe ai due lati della sua testa.

Richard scoppiò a ridere e mi prese i fianchi con le mani.

«Ride!» dissi a Lee, mentre lui si spingeva più avanti sulle cosce di Richard, fino a prendere in mano il suo membro e quello di lui. «Non ha capito cosa gli aspetta».

Lee strofinò contro Richard e lui sussultò, stringendo le dita nei miei fianchi.

«Facciamoglielo capire, allora».

Ridacchiando, mi calai sul viso di Richard, piano, attenta a non soffocarlo, come avevo provato a fare qualche volta in passato, tra le risate di Lee. Il suo respiro mi sfiorò prima della punta del suo naso, che tracciò una V sulle mie labbra. Lui mi spinse poco più giù, la barba mi accarezzò la pelle e le sue labbra incontrarono quel nodo di nervi e desiderio che non smetteva di tormentarmi, e trattenni un verso sorpreso.

Anche Richard sussultò quando Lee si strofinò contro di lui, dentro la sua mano. Ma la sorpresa non durò a lungo e lui premette la lingua contro di me, piano all’inizio, tocchi leggeri che mi lasciarono il bisogno di altro, di più. Posai le mani sul suo petto per reggermi e Lee si sporse verso di me per baciarmi una guancia, mentre si muoveva avanti e indietro sopra Richard, con gli ansiti appena udibili a cui eravamo abituati.

Richard aumentò la pressione della sua lingua e sibilai un “così” di incoraggiamento, mentre sentivo tutte le percezioni del mio corpo concentrarsi in _quel_ punto. Non sentivo il lenzuolo sotto le ginocchia, la pelle sudata e scivolosa del suo petto sotto le mani, le sue dita stringere le mie cosce; sentivo solo la bocca di Richard, che aveva ogni intenzione di vendicarsi per il mio scarso apprezzamento per le sue doti canore.

Chiusi gli occhi, ascoltando il respiro affaticato di Lee e i gemiti di Richard vibrare contro di me. Mi chinai a posare un bacio appena sopra il suo ombelico, a pochissimo dalla mano di Lee che si muoveva avanti e indietro. Avrei unito la mia alla sua, se non fosse stato che temevo di scivolare se mi fossi retta su una sola mano. Così, mi limitai a risollevarmi e osservare, e guardare Lee negli occhi, mentre le guance gli si arrossavano e le palpebre facevano fatica a rimanere sollevate.

Una mano di Richard lasciò il mio fianco, per sfiorarmi il contorno di una natica e scendere ancora, finché due dita non furono in me e mi strapparono un grido. La lingua di Richard premette più forte, con la forza giusta, mentre le sue dita di muovevano con la velocità più sbagliata che ci potesse essere: lente, quasi esitanti.

Lee aveva preso a muoversi con un ritmo più serrato e mi tesi verso di lui, per cercare le sue labbra e bere ognuno di quei suoi sospiri. E lui aprì la bocca a me, piegò la testa di lato e lasciò che cercassi la sua lingua con la mia.

Richard gemette e tremò sotto di me, mentre Lee si aggrappava a me con un braccio, il suo ritmo perduto in un movimento convulso. Allora le dita di Richard dentro di me si piegarono e strofinarono nel punto giusto, e mi ritrovai anch’io a lasciarmi andare, con un urlo contro la spalla di Lee, mentre il piacere mi travolgeva, mi passava attraverso per lasciarmi fremente e con la voglia di urlare ancora e ridere.

Così, risi.

La spalla di Lee si agitò contro il mio viso e Richard rideva col suo rombo basso e di petto, che mi ricordava perché avessi ignorato gli avvisi scherzosi di Lee.

Mi lasciai andare di lato sul materasso e Richard si mise a sedere, abbassò la testa di Lee verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra, dolce e lento. Era una vista da scaldare il cuore e avrei passato una braccio intorno a entrambi, se avessi avuto voglia di alzarmi. Ma rimasi distesa, a vedere le loro labbra muoversi e le loro lingue incontrarsi. Lee accarezzò la schiena di Richard, mentre lui gli passava le dita tra i capelli ancora più disordinati di prima.

Chiusi gli occhi con un sospiro e un sorriso sulle labbra. Gran bel modo di iniziare la giornata, sarei potuta rimanere a letto per tutto il resto del tempo.

Richard emise un verso nasale e Lee si sedette di fianco a me. Sollevai la testa per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, e Richard era intento passare un dito sulla pancia appiccicaticcia.

«A quanto pare, devo _rifarmi_ la doccia».

Lee ed io ci guardammo.

Prima che potessimo reagire, Richard scese dal letto e si diresse verso il bagno cantando.

« _Rule, Britannia! Britannia, rule the waves! Britons never will be slaves!_ »

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well, per non essere una shipper di RichLee e per essere molto chill riguardo gli affari privati di questi due, uscirmene con questo racconto è stata una sorpresa per me prima di tutto!  
> Ma, c’è un punto di partenza: i deliri con [milla984](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984), durante i quali abbiamo decretato che Richard per noi canta canzoni patriottiche britanniche sotto la doccia. “[ _Rule Britannia_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHNfvJc99YY)” è solo uno degli esempi e quello che si presta meglio a essere cantato (soprattutto rispetto alla mia amata “ _British Grenadiers_ ”). Da qui, il passo a immaginare qualcuno che lo ascolta, magari ancora a letto, è stato breve.  
> Tra le altre cose, volevo davvero tanto testare le mie capacità con un threesome e ho dovuto cogliere quest’occasione. Ho avuto anche modo di provare a scrivere una lemon in prima persona, cosa che in genere mi turba da leggere e non mi è mai venuto in mente di scrivere.  
> Non posso assicurare il risultato (ma se è Chià approved sono più tranquilla, eh eh), era una prova che dovevo fare.  
> Ho anche abusato un po’ dell’inglese, me ne rendo conto, soprattutto perché sono la prima a non essere fan delle lingue straniere inserite a caso, ma qua non poteva essere altrimenti. Avrei voluto abusarlo anche al posto di “aragosta”, e renderlo con _lobster_ , ma ho una beta cattiva che mi ha convinta con argomentazioni razionalissime di come fosse meglio scriverlo in italiano e spiegare nelle note perché ho usato questo termine assurdo per Richard: le _aragoste_ , ai tempi della Guerra d’Indipendenza Americana (e anche già ai tempi della guerra franco-indiana, mi pare?), non erano altro che le Giubbe Rosse, i soldati inglesi.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto!  
> Kan


End file.
